


The jealousy of the narrator’s.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Series: Little love. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lydia likes Scott not Isaac, M/M, POV Isaac, basket player!Isaac, deaf!Stiles, fem!Derek/fem!Stiles, jealous!Isaac, jealous!Scott, lacrosse capitan!Dekra, little slice of school life, very brief!Jackson/Lydia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Comunque dire che il loro tavolo è diventato piccolo per tutti loro è un eufemismo.<br/>Sono uno imbraccio all’altro, Stiles è letteralmente seduta sulle gambe di Dekra e le sta sussurrando qualcosa all’orecchio.<br/>Isaac ricorda, con un po’ di nostalgia, che fino a qualche settimana, <i>o mese?</i>, prima sul loro tavolo della mensa poteva metterci due PC e una decina di libri senza rischiare di togliere spazio vitale.<br/>Ora non ci stanno nemmeno tutti i vassoi e il bacio di Scott ne è la prova."<br/>[Scott/Isaac; fem!Stiles/fem!Derek; little slice of school life]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The jealousy of the narrator’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato ad Illunis e alle domeniche pomeriggio pre-Lucca dove non studi e non dormi nemmeno.

**_ The jealousy of the narrator’s. _ **

**_ [or better when someone touches things of Isaac.] _ **

 

Isaac si accorge che il loro tavolo è diventato un po’  troppo sovraffollato quando Scott gli ficca la lingua in bocca mentre  sta ancora masticando un pezzo di mela.

Arg, non è entrerà mai nella top ten dei dieci baci migliori della loro relazione, questo è poco ma sicuro.

Comunque dire che il loro tavolo è diventato piccolo per tutti loro è un eufemismo.

Sono uno imbraccio all'altro, Stiles è letteralmente seduta sulle gambe di Dekra e le sta sussurrando qualcosa all'orecchio.

Isaac ricorda, con un po’ di nostalgia, che fino a qualche settimana, _o mese?,_ prima sul loro tavolo della mensa poteva metterci due PC e una decina di libri senza rischiare di togliere spazio vitale.

Ora non ci stanno nemmeno tutti i vassoi e il bacio di Scott ne è la prova.

Tutto perché Dekra è il capitano della squadra femminile di lacrosse e sembra che le sue compagne non possano stare in nessun altro tavolo che non sia quello in cui c’è anche lei.

 _Stupide donne_ e stupido Scott e la sua stupida gelosia scattate perché Lydia Martin ha ammiccato verso di lui! O meglio, ha ammiccato verso Jackson che stava passando dietro di _lui._ Ne è _quasi_ certo _._

Quindi, ricapitolando, stupide donne, stupido Scott e stupida la sua gelosia. Isaac dovrebbe fargli un promemoria sul fatto che è l’unico essere a cui è interessato e Lydia Martin è troppo.. rossa?!

“Martin” sibila Dekra.

Quando parla tutte le altre stanno zitte, totalmente in silenzio e ad Isaac incute un po’ paura perché nemmeno lui riesce ad avere tanto potere sulla _sua_ squadra di basket.

Dovrebbe chiederle come fa, un giorno.

“Si, Der?” le chiede lei sbattendo le ciglia in maniera impressionantemente veloce.

“Ehi, solo io posso chiamarla così!”

Mai togliere un qualsiasi privilegio di Stiles a Stiles, Isaac ha imparato a sue spese cosa vuol dire sottrarre, anche se solo parzialmente, qualcosa alla ragazza.

Da leggersi anche come un occhio nero quando le ha detto che usciva con Scott. Non un ricordo particolarmente piacevole.

Dekra  gesticola qualcosa verso Stiles e lei pare rilassarsi subito e nascondere il viso nello spazio tra il collo e la spalla.

“Devi smetterla con questi atteggiamenti. Poi si vede come rendi in campo. Se al prossimo allenamento arrivi anche solo cinque secondi in ritardo giuro che ti scordi la prossima partita. Contro la squadra di _Virginia (_*), Martin. “

Lydia sbarra gli occhi tanto che Isaac ha paura che le possano uscire dai bulbi oculari.

“Non puoi farmi davvero qu..”

“Allora abbassa gli occhi e sii umile, una volta per tutte e tieni le mani a posto. _Scott_ non è disponibile, se non hai notato.”

Dodici paia di occhi scattano all’istante verso l’interessato mentre Lydia arrossisce vistosamente.

Tutte le altre ragazze rimangono in silenzio a fissare allibite la loro compagna di squadra, Stiles gesticola come una pazza e Isaac cerca di metabolizzare quello che Dekra ha appena detto.

E _.. un attimo_.

Il capitano ha appena detto che la rossa è interessata a Scott. Ma Scott è suo, non ci deve nemmeno provare ad avvicinarsi, quella rossa sciacquetta. Non che pensi che la Martin è una sgualdrina, ma il suo ragazzo è off-limit.

 Isaac è un tipo molto geloso e Scott sembra esserne molto cosciente visto che _a lui_ non va quasi di traverso niente quando fa combaciare le loro labbra con irruenza.

Se nel frattempo Dekra prende la palla al balzo per baciare Stiles e zittirla un attimo, non ci vede niente di male!

 

(*)Virginia inteso come lo stato, non come persona.

**Author's Note:**

> C’è la noia che dilaga sovrana, dovrei studiare ma non ho il libro e stamattina mi sono svegliata alle sette e dieci. Quindi direi che ci sono tutti i presupposti per cazzeggiare.  
> A dire il vero no, ma me ne frega davvero relativamente.  
> Vorrei ringraziare Illunis per avermi dato una spinta a scrivere questa cosa e a Lucca che si avvicina troppo rapidamente e a me mancano ancora le calze. Dammit.  
> Questa è tipo una terza parte della raccolta “Little love” dove c’è un POV Isaac e mi sono concentrata un attimo sugli Scisaac e devo dire che mi sono divertita un sacco a scriverla, anche se è la prima volta che tratto di loro in prima persona. Li ho sempre usati come personaggi o coppia secondaria o in tremila salse, uhm.  
> Ora vado a fare un po’ di fisica che ho la verifica giovedì e riesco a fare tre problemi su sei :’)
> 
>  
> 
> R.


End file.
